SpongeBob SquarePants (character)
thumb|left|SpongeBob SquarePantsSpongeBob SquarePants (b. July 14, 1986) is the main protagonist, and the eponymous character, of the Nickelodeon animated comedy series of the same name . He was designed by marine biologist and animator Stepem Hillemburg, and is voiced by Tom Keny. SpongeBob's a childish, joyful, eccentric sea sponge who lives in apineapple in the underwater city of Bickini Bottom. He works as a fry cook at The Krusty Krab, a job that he is exceptionally skilled. SpongeBob lacks a lot of knowledge and is a constant annoyance to those around him (especially Squidward Tentacles), but he is very good natured. He appears in all of the episodes in the series. He later was soon to be Nickelodeon's main mascot. Descripton SpongeBob SquarePants is a cute sea sponge, but he is drawn to resemble a kitchen sponge, being rectangular and bright yellow with a dark brown outline. In earlier episodes, he is wider near the top and gets skinnier going further down, but in more recent episodes, he is more of a regular square shape. SpongeBob has large blue eyes, a long, slightly curved nose, a large mouth with two prominent front buck teeth, and dimples with three freckles on each cheek. He typically wears a white shirt with a red tie, black leather shoes with shoelaces, and brown rectangular pants with a black belt (the entire outfit is sometimes referred to as his "pants", hence his name). While working at the Krusty Krab , he wears a tall, white hat with a small blue anchor on it as a uniform. SpongeBob sometimes sleeps in his underwear, and at other times pajamas (beginning in Season 5). Though SpongeBob has always been voiced by Tom Kenny, his voice has changed over the course of the series; his voice is lower than normal in the pilot episode, and after the movie, his voice gets slightly higher-pitched. And also, SpongeBob never passed Boating Shcoll. Personality SpongeBob is a very clueless, abnormal, immature, fun loving and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality. He is an extremely determined person, and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him, for example, to the mailfish. He is also over-confident. Sometimes, though, he shows his devious side when trying to get Mr. Krabs and Plankton to work together. He sometimes tends to make mountains out of molehills, such as losing his name tag. SpongeBob is very kind-hearted and innocent, and very rarely acts openly mean to anyone, even his enemies. He is a very selfless and loyal person, especially towards those close to him. His selfless nature is most notably shown in "Best Day Ever," where he sacrifices his "perfect day" to help his friends. Despite his well-meaning intentions, SpongeBob's actions often annoy and cause trouble for those around him, most notably his next-door neighbor, Squidward Tentacles. SpongeBob can become scared easily and usually panics when frightened. He is afraid of the dark (or what's in the dark) and clowns. Occasionally, SpongeBob is too ignorant to notice impending danger and his unworldly thinking may put himself or others in peril. He also can't detect lies or malice information as easy as the other characters, mainly due to his naive nature. SpongeBob's innocence also makes him overly trusting and very gullible, and he is easily manipulated by people who intend to use and/or harm him, such as Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton; most noticeably, he is always easily fooled by Plankton no matter how bizarre or obvious his disguises are unless Plankton reveals it's for stealing the formula like in the episode Plankton!. Even though he's generally good-natured and easygoing, when frustrated and angered, SpongeBob can be sarcastic, rude and 'foul-mouthed' to his friends, even Mr. Krabs, whom he treats as a father figure. Ironically, Squidward is the only character that SpongeBob never insults when he's angry, with the exception of the episodes Can You Spare a Dime? and Breath of Fresh Squidward. Antagonistic Side Spongebob is intelligent and his antagonism does not excuse him at all, including annoyance. *In "Nasty Patty," He helped Mr. Krabs create a tainted patty to "kill" the health inspector. They both thought the health inspector was a fake one and even put the nastiest things on the patty. *In "Squirrel Jockes," He made fun of Sandy by calling her stupid. Even though he promised Sandy that he would say no more squirrel jokes, he broke the promise. He also told Sandy that people would be laughing ”with" her, but they would actually laugh at''her. However, this stopped once Sandy started being dumb and injured SpongeBob. *In "Pizza Delivery," he and Squidward get lost in the desert while delivering a pizza. They both are on the verge of starvation, however, Spongebob repeatedly refuses to let Squidward eat the pizza even though they would both die of starvation without it. *In "Can You Spare a Dime?," He picked up Mr. Krabs tightly by the neck out of frustration and anger and yelled at him. *In "Pranks a Lot," He and Patrick trespassed and scared everyone, and attempted to burn Mr. Krabs' money. *In "Party Pooper Pants," Squidward went to his party when his cables were cut, obviously by SpongeBob *In Employee of the Month he gets very worried that Squidward would win the Employee of the month award instead of him, hence he tries to sabotage Squidward (ironically making him try harder to get it as he didn't even care about it in the beginning). Finally, they both were exhausted and called a truce. However, once at work they destroyed the Krusty Krab from their "work". It then exploded from making too many krabby patties thus customers picked them up and ate them for free. *In Chistmas Who? he cuts down Squidward's tree (which is actually illegal), and puts up decorations on Squidward's house even though Squidward said not to. *In "Squidward, the Unfriendly Ghost," He sent Squidward up in the sky even though Squidward said no more favors. But this was because he thought that Squidward was still dead, due to his naive nature. *In "Rodeo Daze," He kidnapped people, who wouldn't help him, to help him save Sandy from a rodeo. That is technically illegal because it counts as kidnapping. *In "[Store of Doom," He annoyed an employee by singing. He also hid in the store past open hours and someone could have thought he might have been robbing the store. *In "Juste One Bite," He forced Squidward to eat a Krabby Patty by handcuffing himself to Squidward. *In "Ripped Pants," He tricked the life guard into thinking he was dying, but it was a prank just to say he ripped his pants. *In "Sailor Mouth,” He used foul language, along with Patrick. (Mostly sounding like aquatic animal noises) *In Pressure, him, along with Patrick, Krabs, and Squidward made fun of Sandy when she couldn't do things they could because she was a land creature. *In "The Thing," He and Patrick antagonized Squidward by asking so many questions. They also broke into the zoo and broke out Squidward. *In "Walking Small," He ruthlessly took what he wanted and accidentally drove everyone from the beach, but he was tricked by Plankton the whole time. *In "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie," He ruthlessly scolded Mr. Krabs (though drunk) because Mr. Krabs didn't make him the manager of The Krusty Krab 2. *In "Best Day Ever," He scolded everybody who made him fail in having the best day ever. *In "Driven to Tears," He tore up Patrick's license and threw it out. *In "Squidward in Clarinetlantrture that SpongeBob created to find his clarinet. *In "A Pal for Gary," he scolded Gary for "being mean" to Puffy Puffly, when it is actually Puffy Fluffy who is being mean to Gary. *In "Stuck in the Wringer," SpongeBob scolded Patrick for getting SpongeBob stuck in the wringer, and for not helping him at all (and was also blinded by the fact that Patrick tried to help). Patrick runs off crying and all the Bikini Bottomites turn on SpongeBob, telling him that he deserved what he got, sending SpongeBob in deep depression. *In "The Other Patty," he created a new restaurant called The Flabby Patty which proves to better than the Krabby Patty. So, he forces Mr. Krabs and Plankton to work together (much to their dismay) to get the recipe that they finally do, only to find out it wasn't a real recipe. SpongeBob revealed it was he who created the Flabby Patty just to get them to work together, which got him, chased by an angry Mr. Krabs and Plankton. *In "Stanley S. SquarePants," after taking the blame for most of Stanley's mistakes, he finally exploded at both Mr. Krabs and Stanley when he saw that his spatula was broken by Stanley. Villainos Roule *Nasty Patty - For burying a dead person and "poisoning" the health inspector. *Doing Time - Driving crazily into a delivery truck. *Driven to Tears - Claims that he threw out Patrick's license out of the window (litterbug). Scapegoat Side *In Karate Choppers Mr. Krabs tells Spongebob to stop karate for good, however, when he tells Sandy she doesn't believe him, and does karate around him. Krabs then fires Spongebob even though he wasn't doing the one doing karate. However, Sandy then explained that she didn't listen when he told her. *In The Bully, Flatts the Flounder repeatedly threatens to beat up Spongebob. However, he finally did only to find out that due to his "Sponginess" he was immune. Flatts tried for days until finally (at Boating School) he collapsed from exhaustion. Spongebob then gave a speech about it while making a fist gesture. Hence, Mrs. Puff thought he had beaten him up intentionally, thus screaming "I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!" *In "New Student Starfish," Patrick came with SpongeBob to Boating school in which he wrote a letter calling Mrs. Puff a big fat Meany and handed it to SpongeBob. Mrs. Puff then took away one of SpongeBob's good noodle stars even though it was Patrick's fault. However, Mrs. Puff probably did find this out when Patrick said: ''"See you SpongeBob, see you Big Fat Meany." *In Party Pooper Pants, Spongebob is locked out of his house while throwing a party hence he tries to break in, but is caught by the police. He then explains that it is his house and that he got locked out while throwing a party. However, he is then arrested for not inviting the two cops even though that it isn't against the law to not invite the police to a party. *In "Stanley S. SqarePants," SpongeBob's cousin works with him at the Krusty Krab (as Squidward moved away); he broke many things which SpongeBob claimed were his fault. However, eventually SpongeBob couldn't take it anymore, and explained it was Stanley's fault. *In "Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful," a piece of garbage fell off a statue of Squidward (made of garbage) so a cop gave him and Squidward a ticket for it even though it fell off on its own. Skills Like many other cartoon characters, SpongeBob has been shown to have numerous extraordinary abilities and attributes over the course of the series (even though physically weak). *'Soft Pliable Body': Due to his soft, pliable frame, he is capable of shape shifting, has some degree of invulnerability, being able to absorb any type of physical impact, shown most notably in the episode, The Bully. *'Regeneration': It is shown that he can quickly regenerate parts of his body that are injured or removed. *'Boneless': SpongeBob is usually shown to be boneless (sea sponges being invertebrates) however in some episode like I Had an Accident, bones are shown on his X-rays. *'Absorbent': Being a sponge, he is also absorbent, and can expand his body by absorbing liquids. When he cries, he often re-absorbs his tears. Like in The Bully when Flats the Flounder kept on hitting him, but Spongebob just absorbed all of his blows. *'Singing and Nose Playing': SpongeBob is shown to possess a fantastic singing voice. He uses his nose as a flute, which he is very good. He was also the lead singer in Band Geeks. Later he uses his nose flute in Best Day Ever to drive away the Nematodes from the Krusty Krab. *'Fry-Cooking': SpongeBob has a job cooking Krabby patties at the Krasty Krab *'Jellyfishing': SpongeBob and Patrick have jellyfished in several episodes, in Jellyfishe Hunter; he caught every single jellyfish in the fields. *'Tongue-Boarding': SpongeBob tongue-boarded in Pre-Hibernation Week, he can also do it in the Battle for Bikini Bottom video game. *'Survival Skills': In To Save a Squirrel, SpongeBob and Patrick almost ate each other to survive. *'Bubble Blowing': SpongeBob can perform extraordinary moves with bubbles. *'Driving': He drives perfectly in various episodes, but he drives recklessly on the episodes which had the appearances of Mrs. Puff. *'Karate': He trains in Karate perfectly, but he rarely mixes them up. *'Destruction': Although, he doesn't know it and thanks to his poor driving skills, SpongeBob is actually skilled at Demolition Derbies. This was shown in Demolition Doofus as SpongeBob (who was using the name Le Squish) managed to defeat five other competitors (also surviving against Mrs. Puff). Near-Death Experiences SpongeBob's life has most usually been in good luck at his Boating School driving tests, where he gets himself and others (usually Mrs. Puff ) injured or almost injured from his reckless driving. He also gets injuries from extreme sports with Sandy and the Radicals, Patrick, or living like Larry. He also almost froze to death in Frozen Face-Off. He also almost didn't make it against the Big One in SpongeBob Square Pants vs The Big One. One time he almost got eaten and starved to death in To Save a Squirrel . SpongeBob was not concentrating and cracked his butt, in which the doctor said he was one of the lucky ones to survive in Had an Accident.